disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sample
Sample, A.K.A. Experiment 258, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to annoy enemies by looping random sounds he hears using his nose as a microphone and his ears as speakers. His one true place is providing backbeats for the band Fox Roswell, an originally rhythm-less musical group. Sample is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Bio Experiment 258 was the 258th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to annoy Jumba's enemies by recording random sounds that he hears and replaying them in loops. 258 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 258's pod landing on a golf course. Lilo & Stitch: The Series When a golfer mistook the pod for a golf ball, it was whacked into a pond, activating 258, who sampled the noises of a parrot and a frog, scaring the golfers. 258 then made his way to town, where he was almost caught by Gantu. However, 258 was instead caught by the dogcatcher, who took the former to the dog pound, mistaking him for a dog. 258 was almost given by the dog pound to Merwin and Dean, two alien hunters who planned to take 258 to an alien convention. However, when Lilo and Stitch arrived at the pound to get Stitch his shots, Merwin and Dean, seeing that Stitch was an alien, tried to grab him to take him to the convention as well. When Lilo saw 258, she decided to rescue him from the two alien hunters. Lilo, Stitch and 258 managed to escape, but Merwin and Dean caught up. However, Gantu intervened, causing Merwin and Dean to try to catch him as well. They chased Gantu, forgetting about Stitch and 258. Safe for now, Lilo, Stitch and 258 arrived home where Jumba explained 258's powers. Due to his powers, Lilo decided to name 258 Sample. Sometime later, Gantu came to the Pelekais' house looking for a place to hide from Merwin and Dean. Lilo and Stitch hesitated before they complied. When the two alien hunters arrived, Sample began sampling random noises, despite Lilo and Stitch's best efforts to silence him. Everyone then escaped out a nearby window, but Gantu got stuck halfway and was captured by Merwin and Dean. Lilo, Stitch and Sample went back to rescue Gantu, but Stitch and Sample were caught and put into containment orbs by Gantu. Lilo reprimanded Gantu for betraying her and Stitch, but Gantu explained that he made a truce with Merwin and Dean, and that it was for a good cause. Stitch and Sample were taken to the alien convention, where Merwin and Dean planned to have them be shown in front of an audience to prove aliens were real. However, Stitch escaped and released Sample. Gantu unsuccessfully tried to stop them from running away. Merwin and Dean then forced Gantu to present himself as an alien in front of the entire audience. Sample was later found a one true place providing backbeats for the band Fox Roswell. In "Snafu", Sample was one of the experiments who joined Lilo and Stitch on a mission to rescue Gantu's captive experiments. Sample stood watch outside Gantu's ship, while the others broke into the ship and freed the captive experiments. While he was standing guard, Experiment 120 somehow convinced him to imitate the ship's alarm, thus alerting Gantu to their location. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Sample, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Sample participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe," which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime Despite appearing prominently in certain intros of the first and second seasons of the Stitch! anime, Sample only appeared in one episode of the third season: "Jessica vs. Yuna." In this episode, he was "transmutated" by Hämsterviel so that instead of just repeating the sounds he hears, he can fire waves of light yellow dust from his ears, causing anyone it touches to dance uncontrollably when he plays his music (similar to Carmen's ability). He was given the assignment to use his ability to get Stitch to the top of a hill, where a pre-built transportation device would be waiting to send him to Delia. He managed to form a parade out of several people, including Jessica, Toriko, Makiko, Hiroman and his entire soccer team, and even Stitch. However, when he tried to use his power on Yuna, the dust reflected off of her umbrella, hitting him and breaking his spell on everyone. Stitch was then able to use the Spandex-covered inside of the umbrella to absorb Sample's dust and dump it on him, knocking him unconscious. He was then placed in a machine built by Jumba that would reverse the transmutaion, but he still used his dancing power on Yuna when a little bit of the remaining dust from the umbrella fell on her. Stitch discovered that the machine wasn't plugged in, but decided to enjoy Yuna dancing for a while, despite her protests. Eventually, Sample was reverted back to normal. He was then dehydrated and stored in Jumba's vault until he was needed again. Personality Sample is usually happy and easily amused by his own music and any other sounds, commonly dancing by bouncing from one foot to the other. His perky, carefree attitude may be a result of him being blissfully unaware of the situation at hand. He also shows great curiosity towards any sound that is not familiar to him. He doesn't like to listen to directions unless he can play his music (or any sound) to follow them (or if he can find some other way to amuse himself). Normally, he just tends to do his own thing, completely disregarding the simple command to be quiet, yet following complex instructions during a rescue mission. Sample doesn't have a real voice, but he finds a way to communicate through his beats, head nods, and basic hand signals. Sample is a lively upbeat character. He is caring and will stand up for what he thinks is right. He loves music and speaks English (only by dubbing someone's voice he hears) with a hint of a hip-hop accent. Gallery Trivia *Sample seems to be tolerant of anything, including being captured, as he is usually seen smiling. *Sample appears, along with several other "Lilo & Stitch" characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. *Sample's pod color is white. *Sample is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 258 Primary function: Sonic annoyance. Drives people mad by sampling sounds and repeating them in an endless, grating rhythm." *Sample's ears appear in the game Jumba's Lab. *Sample bears some resemblance to Loudred from Pokemon, even having the same speakerphone-ears and themed with loud noises. Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Creatures Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Comedy Characters